Verräterische Träume  Zwischen Liebe und Wahnsinn
by SMBunny
Summary: Harry ist Tod&Hermine macht sich Vorwürfe.Jede Nacht träumt sie von seinem Tod, bis schließlich sie und Snape die Hauptrolle in ihren Träumen. Voldemort will ihren Tod. Doch das scheint Snape zu verhindern wissen und dabei kommen sie sich gefährtlich nah.


_**Hallo ihr lieben, **_

_**das ist meine erste FF. Ich habe mir ziemlich viel mühe gegeben und ich hoffe sehr sie gefällt euch. Kann euch nur schon mal verraten, dass sie ziemlich lang und auch Spannend wird. Da ich Snape und Hermine schon immer toll fand, dachte ich mach mal was Gemeinsames mit denen ;-)**_

_**Harry Potter 6 und 7 werden hier nicht berücksichtigt!**_

_**Ps: Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, damit ich weiß ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, weiter zu posten.**_

_**Und nun, viel Spaß )**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten.**

**Und ich will mit meiner Geschichte auch kein Geld verdienen. Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K.R. und Warner Bros.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 1 **

**Traum oder Realität?**

Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf und rang nach Atem.

Das was sie gerade geträumt hatte, war schier unmöglich.

Eigentlich war es immer wieder der selber Alptraum, der sie Nacht für Nacht heimsuchte.

Sie träumte von Harry, wie er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte.

Sein ganzes Leben hatte er danach ausgerichtet, diese Verkörperung des reinen bösen endlich zu Fall zu bringen, nur im letztendlich doch zu verlieren. Immer wieder war sie in ihren Träumen zur Zeugin geworden, welche sah, wie Voldemort Harry durch den tödlichen „Avada Kedavra" traf. Doch diesmal war es ein anderer Traum, welcher sie voll und ganz an ihrem Verstand zweifeln lies. Denn diesmal war es nicht Harry, dem dieser Fluch treffen sollte, sondern sie selbst. Jedoch traf eben dieser nicht sie sondern Snape, welcher sich vor sie warf um sie zu schützen und bevor sein lebloser Körper zu Boden sackte, hatte er ihr ein Lächeln geschenkt und sein Mund formte die Worte: „Ich Liebe Dich! Pass auf ihn auf!"

Der Traum den sie von Harry gehabt hatte, war wahr geworden. Denn kurz nachdem sie diesem Traum das erste Mal gehabt hatte, war Harry durch Voldemort ermordet worden. Seine Leiche war nie gefunden worden. Voldemort selbst hatte die Nachricht von seinem Tod verkündet und außerdem gesagt, er wolle seinen Leichnam als Triumph behalten. Dennoch hatte sich seine Frau Ginny dazu entschieden eine Symbolische Beisetzung zu halten. Was hätte sie auch anderes tun sollen? Lilly und James, die Kinder der beiden, hätten es anders nicht verkraftet. Hermine erinnerte sich noch genau an Ginnys Worte: „Wir verabschieden uns, von einem netten Kollegen, einem hilfsbereiten Freund, einem fürsorglichen Vater und zuletzt von einem wundervollen Ehemann. Sein unerbittlicher Wille, unsere Welt zu etwas besserem zu machen, kostete ihm schließlich sein Leben. Und sein Tod überzeugt mich einmal mehr davon, wie grausam diese Welt durch Voldemort geworden ist." Mit diesen Worten war Ginny zusammengebrochen und es hatte Wochen gedauert ehe sie überhaupt wieder für jemanden ansprechbar gewesen war. Lilly und James waren in der Zeit bei Molly geblieben und Hermine hatte sich um sie Kümmern können, damit sie wenigstens einigermaßen ihr Leben wieder in geregelten Bahnen führen konnte. Obwohl Ginny Hermine mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht hatte, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, das Harry getötet wurde, fühlte sie sich auch jetzt noch verantwortlich. Denn hätte sie Harry nicht nur von dem Traum erzählt, sondern ihn auch davon abgehalten weiter nach Voldemort zu suchen, wäre er heute noch da.

Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, denn sie wurde unwillkürlich an den verheerenden Verlust, den sie durch Harrys Tod erlitten hatte, erinnert. Denn so wie Ginny ihren Ehemann und Lilly und James ihren Vater verloren hatten, so hatte Hermine auch einen wichtigen Teil in ihrem Leben verloren – ihren besten Freund. Und nun sollte sie oder viel mehr Snape der nächste sein? Für einen Moment lang zog sie in Erwägung, dass auch dieser Traum der baldigen Realität entsprechen könnte, bevor ihr ein lautes lachen entfuhr. ´Wie kannst du auch nur ansatzweise denken, dass dieser Traum war werden könne, wenn es Snape ist der sich vor dich wirft und dir auch noch sagt das er dich liebt!?´ rief sie sich selbst zur Besinnung.

Die Fragen in Hermines Kopf überschlugen sich, doch sie beschloss sie vorerst für sich zu behalten, da morgen ihr erster Tag als Arethmantik Lehrerin war. ´Dumbledore wird nicht gerade erfreut sein wenn ich schon am ersten Tag unausgeschlafen bin. ´ dachte sie. Ihren Ergeiz hatte sie, trotz allem nicht verloren.

Eigentlich hatte Hermine sich vorgenommen, zeitig aufzustehen um noch einige Sachen einzuräumen. Schließlich war sie erst gestern auf Hogwarts angekommen. Doch das klingeln ihres magischen Weckers lies verläuten, das sie länger geschlafen hatte als ihr lieb war. Ihr blieben noch genau 10 Minuten um pünktlich zum Frühstück in der großen Halle zu sein.

Als sie die große Halle betrat, und die Erstklässler sah, erinnerte sie sich schmerzlich, wie vor 12 Jahren alles angefangen hatte und an die schöne Zeit die sie hier mit Ron, Ginny, den anderen und Harry verbracht hatte. All das war Vergangenheit und würde nie wieder geschehen. Natürlich konnte sie sich immer noch mit den anderen treffen. Aber zumindest ihr Beisammensein mit Harry würde sich nie wieder holen. Krampfhaft unterdrückte sie ihre Tränen und ging zum Lehrertisch. Als sie von allen Lehrern Herzlich willkommen geheißen wurde, begann Dumbledore mit seiner alljährlichen Rede zum Schulanfang: „Guten Morgen Kinder, zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei euch entschuldigen das ich euch erst jetzt Begrüßen kann. Die Feier am gestrigen Abend war aufgrund meiner Reise leider nicht möglich. Darum werdet ihr heute noch keinen Unterricht haben." Die Schüler begannen zu Jubeln doch Dumbledore sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Es gibt in diesem Jahr im Kollegium eine Veränderung. Wir freuen uns Professor Granger als neue Arethmantik Lehrerin begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich denke ich finde eure Einstimmung wenn ich sie im Namen aller herzlich Willkommen heiße." Als der Applaus verklangen war, sprach er weiter „Wie üblich hat mich unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, darum gebeten euch daran zu erinnern das das Zaubern in den Korridoren und das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock der in den rechten Flügel führt strengstens Verboten ist. Des weitern möchte ich euch kurz darüber informieren, dass ich heute Nachmittag wieder für eine Woche vereisen werde und in meiner Abwesenheit Professor Snape mein vollstes Vertrauen in der Leitung unserer Schule genießt. Und nun, lasst das Fest beginnen." Besonders die Erstklässler waren sehr erfreut über die Köstlichkeiten, die gerade auf ihren Tischen erschienen waren und langten gut zu. Hermine jedoch hatte ihre Gedanken ganz wo anders. ´Snape? Hatte Dumbledore gerade Snape gesagt? Wieso er? Wieso nicht Minerva Mc Gonogall? ´ fragte sie sich. Doch viel Zeit zum weiter denken hatte sie nicht mehr. Als ihr Blick den von Snape traf errötete sie, da sie sich unwillkürlich wieder an ihren Traum dieser Nacht erinnerte. Snape schien äußerst amüsiert über ihre Nervosität, als sie ihn so und entschloss kurzerhand zu ihr rüber zu gehen.

„Miss Granger, schön sie nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen." sagte er ironisch.

„Professor." heuchelte sie, „dass die Freude nicht ganz meinerseits ist, muss ich ihnen jawohl nicht erklären?"

„Nun, Miss Granger, dann wird es mir um so mehr leid tun ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen ihr Ansprechpartner in Sachen Hogwarts bin." sagte er barsch.

„Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber ich glaube ich kenne mich hier gut genug aus. Auf ihre Hilfe kann ich also gut und gerne verzichten." gab sie zurück.

„Sie scheinen nicht Verstanden zu haben. Während Dumbledores Abwesenheit, habe ich hier das sagen. Und wäre Dumbledore nicht verreist, so wäre er der jenige gewesen, der sie herumgeführt und ihnen wichtige Dinge erläutert hätte." Mit einer Geste zeigte er auf Dumbledore, welcher Hermine mit einem Nicken kurz darauf klar machte, dass Snape ihn auch in dieser Sache vertritt. Hermine bebte vor Zorn.

„Und sie scheinen nicht zu verstehen, dass ich ihre Hilfe nicht will Snape. Sie haben mir damals nie geholfen und heute brauchen sie es auch nicht mehr. Ich war lange genug auf dieser Schule um sie In und Auswendig zu kennen. Guten Tag!" Hätte Hermine die große Halle nicht sofort verlassen, hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich noch ganz andere Sachen an den Kopf geworfen. Sie war sichtlich durcheinander. Sie dachte, sie könne wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn sie sich Wasser ins Gesicht spritze, doch auch das half nicht. Immerwährend dachte sie an ihren Traum. Snape war einfach zu abscheulich, als das er bald sein Leben für sie geben würde. Sie beschloss in ihre privaten Räume zu gehen um das zu tun, was sie heute Morgen verpasst hatte – einräumen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde sie – in ihren Gedanken vertieft – unsanft angerempelt. „

Verdammt noch mal, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hin rennst!?" spie sie dem vermeintlichen Schüler entgegen.

„Seit wann sind wir denn beim DU, Miss Granger?" fragte Snape mürrisch.

Hermine blickte zu ihm auf. Verdammt noch mal, wie kannst du nur so dumm sein, Hermine? fragte sie sich selbst, denn sie spürte, wie sie abermals errötete. „Entschuldigung!" sagte sie knapp. „Ich dachte sie wären ein Schüler." Sie wandte sich um weiter zu gehen, doch Snape packte sie am Arm.

„Kommen sie bitte nachher in den Kerker" sagte er barsch.

„Habe ich mich eben nicht klar ausgedrückt? Ich lege keinen Wert auf ihre Hilfe!"

Als wenn er sie gar nicht gehört hätte, sprach er weiter: „Seien sie um 6 Uhr da!" sein Ton lies keine Widerrede zu.

Ihr wurde klar, das sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn sie nicht gleich wieder ihren Posten abgeben wollte. „In Ordnung! Sind sie nun zufrieden?" presste sie hervor. Doch Snape zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und verschwand genau so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war.


End file.
